


Dancing Queen

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Rhink, Femme!Rhett, Internet Husbands, Let Rhett Feel Pretty 2kForever, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: When Rhett’s home alone, he puts on his favorite makeup and turns it out to the sounds of ABBA.





	Dancing Queen

 

“Rhett, you sure you don’t want to come to the dog park with us?” Link knelt down as he put leashes on Barbara and Jade.

 

Rhett lazily turned his head. “Nah, I don’t feel like doing anything that requires putting on pants.”

 

Link chuckled. “Okay then. We’ll see you later.” Link opened the door and the dogs excitedly led him to the car.

 

Rhett smiled softly as he closed his eyes and listened to Link pull out of the driveway.  _ A little quiet time is exactly what I needed. _ he thought to himself and prepared to doze off. Rhett’s eyes popped open suddenly as he remembered the purchase he made at Target the other day. He untangled his long legs from the couch and went into the bedroom.

 

He rifled around the bottom drawer of the dresser until he felt a plastic bag. “Got it!” Rhett smiled as he opened the bag and viewed the fun colorful things inside. He happily made his way into the bathroom.

 

It was no secret that whenever makeup was involved on GMM, Rhett enjoyed it the most. But no one, not even Link, knew that Rhett also liked to wear it in his free time...as long as no one was looking. He was slowly building his own personal makeup collection: lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, etc. “I’m going to have to get a proper makeup box eventually.” he observed.

 

Rhett started unpacking his latest purchase, laying everything out on the bathroom counter. “Hmm, I need some background music.” He grabbed his phone and pulled up his ABBA playlist. He hit play on one of his favorites, Dancing Queen.

 

“Perfect” Rhett smiled as he began to move his hips in time to the music.

 

_ Ooh _

_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ Ooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Dig it, the dancing queen _

 

Rhett scrubbed his face and fixed his hair, pushing it as far as it could go. He carefully applied his favorite glittery eyeshadow with one of the new makeup brushes he just bought. He played around with different lighting and angles as he created his look: a little highlighter on the cheeks, extra heavy on the eyeliner, and some lengthening mascara.

 

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight _

_ Won't somebody help me _

_ Chase the shadows away _

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight _

_ Take me through the darkness _

_ To the break of the day _

 

Rhett shimmed and twirled as he sang along to the music. For a while he forgot there was a world outside of his bathroom: It was just him, the music, and and his makeup. He was in his own personal happy place.

 

_ I wasn't jealous before we met _

_ Now every woman I see is a potential threat _

_ And I'm possessive, it isn't nice _

_ You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice _

_ But now it isn't true _

_ Now everything is new _

_ And all I've learned has overturned _

_ I beg of you _

 

_ Don't go wasting your emotion _

_ Lay all your love on me _

 

Finally, it was time to apply Rhett’s favorite thing: lipstick. He picked up a bright cherry red lipstick and preened like a peacock as he applied it. Satisfied, he winked at his reflection and twirled his way out of the bathroom. He was too busy posing and shaking his ass to notice that he had an audience.

 

“Link!” Rhett almost tripped over himself as he scrambled for his phone and turned off the music. “Um...how was the dog park?”

 

“It was fine. What have you been up to?”

 

Rhett blushed. “Just goofing off. Having some me time.”

 

Link smiled and peeked in the bathroom. “Is all of this yours?”

 

“Yeah I…” Rhett looked down. “I just like wearing makeup sometimes you know...for fun.”

 

Link laughed. “I love it. You look great!”

 

Rhett’s face lit up. “Really? I mean I wasn’t sure...I thought you’d think it was weird or something.”

 

Link gave Rhett a knowing look. “Rhett, whenever we use makeup on the show, you’re always the most excited and insist on buying extra fancy stuff. Your love of makeup is pretty obvious.”  Link walked up to Rhett and pulled his face down.  “Is this lipstick kiss proof?” Link kissed Rhett lightly on the lips. “I think so.” Rhett replied softly. 

 

Link picked up Rhett’s phone and turned the music back on. “Don’t let me stop you from having a good time. I love watching you feel good about yourself.” Link sat on the edge of the bed as Rhett resumed dancing, eventually pulling Link to the middle of the floor and embracing him. The two men danced and laughed themselves silly until they were out of breath.

 

_ Voulez-vous (ah-ha) _

_ Take it now or leave it (ah-ha) _

_ Now it's all we get (ah-ha) _

_ Nothing promised, no regrets _

_ Voulez-vous (ah-ha) _

_ Ain't no big decision (ah-ha) _

_ You know what to do (ah-ha) _

_ La question c'est voulez-vous _

_ Voulez-vous _

 

Rhett and Link laid on the bed for a few minutes catching their breath. Link turned to Rhett. “Next time you do this, let me know so I can help.”

 

“Only if I can do your makeup too.”

 

“Sure.” Link stroked his chin. “I could use a little rouge on these cheeks.”

 

“You need a lot more than that on that face.” Rhett teased. Link playfully pushed him off the bed. “Go wash your face, dancing queen. It’s time for dinner.”


End file.
